


Tells

by Seiya234



Category: The Checquy Files - Daniel O'Malley
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: Really, he should have seen it sooner.





	Tells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhill/gifts).



It only took Alrich one time meeting with Myfanwy to tell that whoever (or, this being the Checquy,  _what_ ever) was in Myfanwy's body, they were not the original occupant. 

Myfanwy's heart, the poor dear, sped up like a rabbit about to flee whenever they were in the same space. Alrich didn't take it personally; a good portion of the Checquy had the same reaction. 

Though the little Rook had, he noticed, the same 'fight or flight' reaction, whether she knew it or not (though how could she not? with what she was able to  _do?_ ) with the rest of the Court.

No, he knew something was different when her heart gave a tiny start from surprise... and then settled back down to it's normal beat. 

This...

This was  _interesting._  


End file.
